


Regrets (I don't have any)

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Seblaine in kurt's pov please :)) I just want him to see the difference when blaine was with him and how blaine is with seb ♡ thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets (I don't have any)

**Author's Note:**

> kurt is a freshman at nyada and comes back home to visit his family, which means seblaine are in their senior year and idk i felt like i needed to clarify that (also this was my favorite because Kurt not getting Blaine and Sebastian does? perf)

He doesn’t know why he comes back to the Lima Bean exactly for coffee. He thinks it always used to taste better when he was in high school; he doesn’t know whether the coffee’s different or he is. Probably both. He comes back for memories sake, he figures, because nothing is the same as it used to be. He should have known that, living in New York, trying to make long distance with Blaine work—nothing stays the same.

He knows that breaking up with Blaine was inevitable, at some point the taut line between both hearts was liable to snap. But the way that they ended it had been bitter and heartbroken and he regrets that their relationship, all of their love and connection and memories and trust had been widdled down to a simple phrase: this isn’t working.

Maybe that’s why Kurt’s found himself sitting in the corner of the Lima Bean, nursing a burnt medium drip. They still talk sometimes, through texts, it’s mostly about New Directions or Kurt’s classes—it’s tight lipped and everything they weren’t. Everything Kurt never wanted them to be. But he accepts it. He lets Blaine move on; they were both hurt, it’s only right that he doesn’t try and drudge up the past to make amends.

But when he sees a head of curls walk into the Lima Bean, his heart nearly jumps into his throat. He figure Blaine always has that influence on people. He has such a big heart that it spills open for everyone to see, his smiles and optimistic nature are infectious and maybe Kurt doesn’t realize how much he really misses him until he  _sees_  him.

He’s about to get up and head over to—say hi, or bring up something he’s said in a text once, to be honest he’s not really sure but his entire frame freezes and ice crawls down his spine as he sees a taller boy slide up behind Blaine. Slide up behind Blaine and wrap his arms around his waist, tugging him back into his chest.

And Blaine? Blaine smiles a smile he’s  _never_  seen before. Which he almost finds impossible, maybe it’s a trick of the awful and cheap soft white bulbs the Lima Bean uses, because Kurt’s been with Blaine long enough that he knows every single one of his smiles. His truly happy one that takes up his entire face, the tight-lipped one where he’s not really happy but trying to be, soft and gentle and warm affectionate ones that make his heart swell. But this one? He’s never seen it before; he doesn’t even know what category it belongs in.

Blaine turns and leans up on his toes to press a gentle kiss to the taller’s jawline and Kurt’s stomach nearly drops out his ass when the other boy turns, just slightly, and he recognizes him instantly as  _Sebastian_.

Of course. He’s almost insulted that he had never seen this exact moment coming.

His legs carry him towards the line without even thinking, he picks up hints of their dialogue.

“I got it this time, you paid the last time.” Blaine says, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

“I’m surprised you can even pull your wallet out of your pants they’re so tight Anderson,” Sebastian grins, it makes something sick slide into Kurt’s stomach. “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t have you any other way. But I like to pay.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, affectionate and  _warm_  and Kurt muffles a noise. “That’s because you like me to pay you back…usually in your back seat.”

Sebastian opens his mouth, mock offense. “Blaine Anderson are you insinuating I make you pay me back in sexual favors?” He tugs him close to his chest, making Blaine laugh, outright and open.

“I would never.” He hums, leaning up to steal a kiss as Sebastian leans down to meet his lips, the height difference horrifying.

Kurt tries to leave as fast as he can without being spotted; the very last thing he wants is for Sebastian or Blaine to realize he’s been staring at them. He can selfishly admit that he thought Blaine wouldn’t have moved on so quickly, that maybe they still missed one another, that maybe in the long run they could figure out a way to work.

He was very sadly mistaken.

As Blaine leans down onto his feet again, pulling back from the kiss, Kurt glances back at one more time. And their eyes meet. For a fraction of a second. It’s not Blaine’s fault, Kurt is wearing a bright yellow jacket that he probably recognizes. It’s hard not to.

They meet eyes but then Blaine turns, gives Sebastian a soft smile and pretends he never saw him as they move up in line.

_Blaine’s too good for you._  And maybe for once, he can agree that Sebastian might have been right.  


End file.
